


Desire

by JamieBenn



Series: The Hunter Hunted Chronicles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, Imprinting, M/M, Pining, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris feels a pull towards Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second vinette in this series.

Peter's wolf had desired Chris in a way that Peter really hadn't. However, there was something about that that didn't really make sense to Chris. Wasn't Peter the same being as the wolf? Wasn't he the same person? Wasn't the personality the exact same? Why would the wolf find an attraction towards someone that Peter wasn't attracted to?

 

The only excuse was that Peter really was attracted deep down.

 

Peter had imprinted on Chris, and he hadn't been able to stop it. He hadn't been able to stop the thrill that he felt when Chris had grabbed his arm in confusion at his delirious state. But then Chris had realised. Chris had realised that he was now bonded to a wolf. He was a hunter, and he was bonded to a wolf. What would Gerard have said if he was still alive? He would probably hit Chris. Blame him for everything, just like he did when Chris was a kid.

 

Chris knew that he could no longer be too far away from Peter, or Peter would suffer a lot of pain, and possible death. He knew that they would probably have to live with each other from there on. He hated it. He didn't want to live with a wolf, but he felt the tie. Even he, a human, could feel how strong the imprint of the wolf was. Even he could feel how strong Peter's bond was within his brain.

 

Chris walked out into the lounge room. They were staying at his house. It was nicer, and Peter agreed that he should be allowed to stay near his arsenal of weapons. Mainly because Chris had never really spent so long near a wolf, and therefore, he didn't want to be left without protection. Also, Chris' house had more bedrooms, and thus they could fit in separate bedrooms. Peter didn't like not being in his own territory, but he put up with it. For his mate.

 

There was something about having him there. There was something... comforting about it. Since his wife, Victoria, had died, Chris had been uncomfortable in his own skin. But now, even with Peter only in the same house as him, he felt more comfortable than his had felt for a while. Now he felt good. He felt as though he could rule the world, now.

 

Chris felt a draw. He felt something calling him towards the spare bedroom. He knew immediately what it was. It was the bond. Peter hadn't had a bond before, and so, he didn't know how to control the pull, and Chris was only human. Where would he have learnt to stop the pull of the imprint in its tracks?

 

He couldn't help anything. The pull towards Peter was much too strong for him to handle. Chris realised that he couldn't fight it any more. He let it take him. He let the bond waft over him, and walked into the spare room, where he found Peter.

 

Peter was asleep. He was fast asleep. Not only that, but he was clearly having a nightmare. Chris realised that that was probably the reason why the bond was pulling him. The stronger the imprintee's feelings were, the faster that the imprinted person would rush to be with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, Kudos & Bookmarks = More fanfiction written by me, and probably more of the series.


End file.
